


In Threes

by Lesca Fenix (lescafenix)



Category: Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescafenix/pseuds/Lesca%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things come in threes for Ennis and Jack one day on the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zeelee

"I'm just tryin a remember the last time I gone three times in a day," Ennis said with a quiet chuckle as he stretched his feet toward the fire, arms folded behind his head.

"I'll be honest with you, friend," Jack replied as he situated himself in a similar fashion next to Ennis. He'd grabbed the whiskey bottle before sitting down, though he'd neglected to fasten up his jeans and his cock hung half out, spent and sticky. "I ain't never gone more'n once afore this."

Ennis grunted, and Jack took it the wrong way.

"I just never had no want for it," he began, but decided that sounded wrong too. "It's-- ah, fuck it." He laughed, and just as he was about to take a drink, Ennis snatched the bottle from him.

"Spend too much time pickin your words, you lose your chance," he said with a wry smile.

It sounded fair enough.

The first time was before the first gray light of dawn even filtered through the trees on the horizon. Ennis had awoken with morning wood, and rather than wander out into the cold morning and piss it away, he shifted and pressed it further against the firm curve of Jack's rear. Jack knew what he wanted even in his sleep, though he didn't stay asleep for long.

It wasn't clear to Ennis at what point Jack's movements became conscious, rather than instinctive reactions to the rubbing. Likely it was long before Jack reached back and grabbed Ennis's hip with bruising fingers and silently demanded the real thing.

It was easier to face the chill outside the tent with the blood pumping, Ennis reckoned, and he'd stirred the camp fire and warmed some water while Jack took care of some business back in the trees. They ate biscuits and the rest of the bacon for breakfast, and then Ennis took off to the pasture. When he looked over his shoulder, Jack was crouched over the fire, eyes cast down into the flames.

"Didn't bring nothin a eat, did you?" Jack greeted Ennis as he rode back to camp around mid-afternoon.

Ennis answered with a clip to Jack's ear.

Jack gave a toothy grin and rubbed the side of his head while Ennis chewed on some jerked beef.

"You're a brave man comin back here with Aguirre fixin a come out any day now. At least what that Mexican Gomez said." Jack looked over his shoulder, his tone almost too casual.

"Yeah, well, I'm not long here. Ain't no use to him passed out in my saddle, though." Ennis studied Jack for a moment.

It was only when their eyes met that Jack understood, and he grinned again and muttered something with a laugh that sounded like you dumb fuck, but then their mouths crushed together and Ennis didn't have a chance to ask him to repeat himself.

Ennis pushed Jack face-first against the smooth bark of the first aspen they stumbled into and pushed into him with a satisfied grunt. Jack's fingers tore at the bark, and the slapping of their skin was drowned out by the chattering of startled birds as they flew out of the aspen's shaking branches. That's how you know you're doing it right, Ennis thought to himself with a satisfied smile against the damp fabric of Jack's shirt as he slumped against his back.

They shared a wet washcloth, then Ennis rode back out to the flock. He spent the entire ride thinking of an excuse to give Aguirre as to why he was back at camp. It wasn't necessary.

"So the son of a bitch ain't showed," Jack said with a low whistle when Ennis returned to camp well after sundown. "Probably telled Gomez just to make sure we was on our toes."

Ennis shrugged and wiped a grimy forearm across his forehead, then stuffed a couple spoonfuls of beans into his mouth. He chewed while fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

"Good Lord only gave you two hands, friend," Jack said with a bemused laugh. "How's this? You strip off, and I'll pour this here bathwater on you like a shower, and you can wash up real good. I'm done with it."

"Yeah? Sounds a'right," Ennis replied. His shirt and pants were in a heap a moment later, and he stood over by the aspen from earlier, arms held out.

"Here, you'll want this," Jack said, holding out the washrag. Ennis took it with a nod and waited for the steaming water he'd seen on the fire to course over his aching, filthy body.

"Son of a mother fucking--" The words came out a shriek as Ennis was doused with frigid water from the nearby stream. Jack hadn't forgotten the clip from earlier. "Twist, I'll a your balls for that!" He grabbed Jack and made to wrestle him down to the stream, for a dousing at the source.

Jack fought him with all he had, but in the end, Ennis had a few inches leverage, and the kind of furious determination that only a pan full of cold water could muster in a man. They landed in the stream with a splash, again frightening wildlife, but again too wrapped up in each other to care.

Naked as the day he was born, Ennis sat astride Jack's lap and tried to duck him in the water, which was a task in itself, as the river wasn't two feet deep at most. Jack put up a good fight, and managed to wrestle Ennis onto his back several times. In the end, they called it even, when Jack shed his waterlogged clothes and yanked Ennis up onto the grassy bank and straddled him. Despite being chilled through, Ennis's body responded, though Ennis would have none of it and shoved Jack onto his knees.

It was slow and for Jack at times agonizing, what with the slick back at camp. Ennis took his time and showed far more care than usual, listening to Jack's reactions, encouragement, or pleas for him to take it easy. It seemed like hours before they were both spent, and they lay in the grass together, Ennis with his arm draped around Jack's middle, until they were both shivering so hard they had to get back to the fire.

Jack gathered up his soaked clothes and walked back to camp in the buff, while Ennis went ahead and stoked the fire. He had a blanket waiting for Jack, which he wrapped around him. In the firelight, Jack's face was ruddy and full of life, and Ennis felt about as Jack looked. It had never been like that, and he knew it. Ennis wondered how many more times he'd find himself thinking that before he left Brokeback Mountain.

Something inside him refused to believe he ever truly would.

 


End file.
